Tails' Furry Bomb Adventure
by Masterob
Summary: Tails needs new love after Cosmo, so he wears Tag Body Spray which sexually attracts a lot of girls, which girl will be the new Cosmo? My crack at a hetai story, so if you're more patient that tne s3invisionfree TailsxCream boards, you'll be satisfied.
1. Sex From Above

**Tails' Furry Bomb Adventure**

Tails is walking through the forest, minding his own business, wondering if he'll ever find love; Cosmo's death really had an impact on him. Sonic told him to get over it and he even put on some Tag Body Spray.  
Tails: This place is so lovely; I enjoy the sounds of nature, but I wish I had someone to love; I miss Cosmo so much  
Rouge was flying over the forest.  
Rouge: I'm bored, what to do, what to do? Huh?  
Rouge sees Tails walking through the forest.  
Rouge: It's Tails  
Tails sees a flower and bends over to sniff it.  
Rouge: Nice ass (looks around) Ah what the hell, he'll lose it sooner or later  
Rouge flies down and lands behind Tails.  
Tails: Hey Rouge, what's up?  
Rouge: You smell nice

Tails: Tag Body Spray, it says it automatically attracts girls, but lately…  
Rouge pulls Tails in and kisses him passionately. Tails pulls away.  
Tails: Rouge what the hell are you doing?  
Rouge: Sorry Tails, but you're too sexy for me to pass up  
Tails: Me, sexy? I don't know  
Rouge: Come on Tails, you think you're cute, but I know you're sexy  
Rouge kisses Tails again and then brings him to the floor against a tree. She then takes off her suit and gets on top of Tails and enters his thing inside her and moves up and down a bit slow at first to go easy on the first timer and he licked her melons and sucked on them a bit and licked the valley. She then started going faster and faster causing Tails to moan and continue licking the valley until the Cumming of the two.  
Tails: (panting) That was good  
Rouge: I'm not done  
Tails: Huh?  
Rouge went down and started giving Tails oral sex. Tails put his hands on her head as she went up and down. Tails panted and moaned as Rouge continued. He never felt so good in his entire life and just relaxed as she continued until Tails' second Cumming, Rouge swallowed everything.  
Rouge: Your turn  
She sat down and Tails licked her petals. He licked the top a bit and then stuck his tongue all the way inside and soaked up all the juices.  
Rouge: You're doing well in your first time  
Tails licked around inside hurricane style and sucked the juices some more, making sure to get everything and then Rouge had her own second Cumming. Tails lay beside Rouge.  
Rouge: There's still one hole you haven't fucked  
Rouge gets on her stomach and exposed her ass.  
Rouge: Stick it in there  
Tails started giving Rouge some anal sex. He started to move fast and caused Rouge a lot of pleasure. He not only gave her anal sex, he fingered her as well. After a while they all came. they rested a bit and then Rouge put her suit on again.  
Rouge: We should do that again sometime  
Tails: Yeah sure thing  
Rouge flew off and Tails continued his walk.


	2. Flaming Hot Sex

Tails is walking near a valley admiring the sunset.  
Tails: lovely, very lovely, I used to take this thing for granted, but that thing with Black Doom helped me appreciate this moment  
He then sees Blaze lying on a rock bed.  
Tails: Hi there Blaze  
Blaze: Hi Tails  
Tails: What are you doing here all alone?  
Blaze: I have a lot on my mind  
Tails: Care to tell me?

Tails sits next to her.

Blaze: You smell nice

Tails: Thanks  
Blaze: I've been thinking about sex  
Tails: Huh?  
Blaze: These days everyone talks about sex, who they had sex with or who they want to have sex with  
Tails: Do you have someone?  
Blaze: I asked Silver but he turned me down, he even asked if I was crazy, all I want is an experience  
Tails: Oh  
Blaze: I don't suppose you had sex  
Tails: Yeah, recently Rouge came to me in the forest and we got busy  
Blaze: So you know what its like, can you show me?  
Tails looks around.  
Tails: Ok  
Blaze undressed herself and Tails got inside her.  
Blaze: Oh my God!  
Tails: You ok?  
Blaze: This is great, really great  
Tails thrusted into Blaze a lot and eventually caused her and himself to cum.  
Blaze: Oh, that was wonderful  
Tails: There is more  
Tails started kissing her neck going down into her breasts and sucking them a bit and then going down to kiss her stomach then went to her vagina and licked the petals, then stuck his tongue all the way inside. Blaze moaned and gasped as Tails sucked up every last love juice and the cum that came with it. Tails took his head out of there.  
Tails: Want to taste?  
Tails stuck his member inside Blaze's mouth and she enjoyed the taste of that banana (lol). Blaze licked the member a bit and continued to suck. After a while she got a taste of cum which she enjoyed.  
Tails: Can I try something new with you?  
Blaze: Sure  
Tails: On your stomach please  
Blaze got on her stomach and he stuck his face inside her ass and licked around and licked the cheeks. Blaze had her eyes wide open in shock but moaned in pleasure. Eventually Tails got up.  
Tails: Is that all you need?  
Blaze: Tat was great, thanks for the experience  
Tails: No problem  
Tails then flew off as Blaze put her clothes back on and left the area.


	3. Random Sex

Tails is walking down the street and then bumps into Amy.  
Tails: Hi Amy  
Amy: Hi Tails, you smell nice  
Tails: Thanks, what's up?  
Amy: I'm bored, come with me  
Tails: For what?  
Amy: Lets have sex, I'm totally in the mood  
Tails: Random much Amy?  
Amy: Just shut up and follow me  
Amy dragged Tails to her place and locked themselves inside her room.  
Tails: Oh shit  
Amy: Relax Tails, I'll go easy on you since this is your first time?  
Tails: Actually...  
Amy: Wow, who else did you fuck?  
Tails: Rouge and Blaze  
Amy: A slut and a shy girl, well welcome to the jungle Tails  
Amy stripped herself down into her bra and panties. Tails had his eyes wide open. Amy then took off her bra and then her panties, exposing her ass as she did it, then she tossed them at Tails' face. He sniffed them a bit and was sexually aroused, then she grabbed Tails and put his face in her breasts. He then grabbed them and sucked on them and licked the valley and even massaged them a bit. He then entered Amy and thrusted hard. Amy panted with each thrust and Tails kissed her neck a bit and even licked her neck. Amy rolled to get on top of Tails and thrusted on him and then sucked on his pecks and kicked them a bit, causing a big moan from Tails. She then started sucking Tails' Wang. Tails panted a bit and then saw Amy doing the 69 position and made her vagina available to lick. As Amy sucked Tails' Wang, he licked her vagina. This continued until they came in each others' mouths. Amy was on her stomach panting from the orgy.  
Tails: I hope I'm not a pain in the ass for this attempt  
Amy: What attempt?...oh my God!  
Tails has stuck his Wang in her ass and then started to thrust over and over. She panted as he thrusted over and over and eventually led to the Cumming in her ass.  
Amy: that was good, what else is there?  
Tails: Want to nipple my cheeks?  
Amy: ok, don't know how that's sexual  
Amy starts nibbling Tails' face.  
Tails: No not that cheek, my other cheek  
Amy: (sexual smile) oh  
She then goes to his ass and starts to nibble on it and then licks inside it, causing Tails to have many different looks on his face. Eventually Amy stopped.  
Tails: That was great  
Amy: Thanks for sharing that with me  
Tails: I'll see you around  
Amy: Same here  
Tails leaves and starts walking again.


	4. Love at Sea

Tails is walking down the beach.  
Tails: I love these long walks down the beach, I just hope I don't run into a horny girl, then again what do I care, I'm actually starting to enjoy this  
Along the way he sees Marine the Raccoon rowing a boat.  
Tails: Hi Marine!  
Marine: Hi Tails!  
She rows to shore.  
Marine: Nice cologne, must be Tag, what have you been up to?  
Tails: I've had a lot of interesting moments with a lot of girls  
Marine: What kind of interesting moments?  
Tails: Sex  
Marine: really, with who?  
Tails: Rouge, Blaze and Amy  
Marine: That's bloody great, you're a straight up playa  
Tails: I guess I am  
Marine: Are you good?  
Tails: Huh?  
Marine: Are you good?  
Tails: The girls seemed to like it  
Marine: How about giving me a shot?  
Tails: Ok  
Marine: Get on the boat and we'll do it on sea  
Tails gets in the boat and they go far into the ocean, then Marine undresses. Tails then got on Marine and thrusted really hard on her. She panted and grabbed his ass and thrusted her finger inside it and then tongue kissed him. Tails then went down and started to lick Marine's pussy. He kisses her second lips and lapped at it and moved his tongue like a lizard and sucked up all the juices.  
Marine: you are good  
Tails munched on her pussy and bit more until she came, and then Tails stood up and let Marine suck his dick. She orally fucked Tails and got him on his back and continued to move her head up and down and kept Tails in shock. He eventually came inside her mouth and she sucked everything up. She then got Tails on all fours and thrusted against his ass and rubbed her pussy on it and spanked him a bit and then put her finger in his mouth.  
Tails: (Thinking) Kinky much?  
Marine continued to rub and spank until her Cumming. She then lied down a bit exhausted, so Tails rowed them back to shore.  
Marine: You are good  
Tails: I thought so  
Marine: I guess I'm number four  
Tails: I'm not trying to rack up women for my own sexual pleasures  
Marine: You're not getting them, they're coming to you  
Tails: As long as no one thinks I'm a pervert  
Marine: You're not, that's why you get the girls, see ya  
Tails: Bye  
Tails walked off, unknown of his next sexual pleasures, and looking for the one, because he don't think she's right for him.


	5. Heavenly Love

Tails is walking by the street and waved at a few pedestrians.  
Tails: Such friendly people  
Vector was driving his car with Charmy, Knuckles, Mighty and Espio.  
Vector: Gotta love this car  
Knuckles: Yeah, really nice, did you see the football game?  
Vector: No, I haven't  
Charmy: It's on that newspaper  
A newspaper was on the window.  
Vector: What the hell I can't see!  
Vector tried steering his car but he went to the sidewalk and felt a bump.  
Espio: What was that?  
They went outside and saw Tails out.  
Knuckles: Tails!  
Everyone went to check on him.  
Mighty: Call 911  
Charmy: Hurry!  
Tails then opened his eyes and saw himself going up and looked down to see his body and everyone else.  
Tails: What the hell?  
He arrived at a bunch of clouds and went through a gate.  
Tails: Am I in heaven?  
Voice: Yes  
Tails: Who's there?  
He saw Cosmo.  
Tails: Cosmo, you're here?  
Cosmo: Of course I am  
How could he not know, he put her there.  
Tails: It's great to see you again  
Tails hugs Cosmo.  
Cosmo: You smell nice, but it may not be long, you're not officially dead, so what do you want to do before you go back?  
Tails: What can we do?  
Cosmo: How about what you did to Rouge, Blaze, Amy and Marine  
Tails: What do you, oh, you saw that?  
Cosmo: I enjoyed seeing you and I wished I was that girl you were fucking  
Tails opened his eyes wide.  
Cosmo: That's right I said it, you can curse up here, and I'll say whatever the hell I want, now are you going to fuck. me or not  
Tails: I guess so  
They went to a private room and Tails got on a very comfortable bed. Cosmo then undressed herself and went to Tails. She got on top of Tails and thrusted hard, rally hard, as if she's always wanted to do that. Tails was moaning a lot, she was rough and soon she caused herself and Tails to cum. Tails panted but Cosmo was not done and she told Tails to thrust, so he thrusted hard on Cosmo and then there was a second Cumming. Tails then went down and started to lick. She was moving her head around in shock and really enjoying the situation. He then turned it into a 69 position and she gave Tails a blowjob. He licked and she sucked and that lasted until a 3rd Cumming. Cosmo went on her stomach and then Tails started getting Cosmo from behind and then fingered her as he anal nailed her. He thrusted and fingered until a forth Cumming, a new record for him. They both panted.  
Cosmo: How was it?  
Tails: It was great, I don't know if I want to go back  
He then saw himself disappear.  
Cosmo: Guess this is good-bye  
Tails: I'll miss you Cosmo  
The two kissed and Tails went back to Earth.  
Vector: Tails, you're alive  
Espio: What a relief  
Knuckles: You'll have to stay put a while  
Mighty: What was the afterlife like?  
Tails: It was a real bang  
Tails lied down, relaxing from the car injury and the sex in the afterlife.


	6. New Honey

Tails is sitting in his hospital bed. He had just escaped death, though he wasn't 100 happy with it. He feels as if he's been having too much random sex, he realizes after being with Cosmo, he needs to have a decent person to spend his life with, and Cosmo was the only one to fit the description but she's dead. He will one day find the perfect lover. Then he got a visitor.  
Charmy: Hey Tails, are you all right?  
Tails: I'm fine, I've just been thinking  
Charmy: We're all really sorry, we hope you won't sue us  
Tails: Of course not  
Charmy: I'm glad you're all right, you are to cute to die, and I feel just fine saying that  
Tails: Huh?  
Charmy: I gotta say, I get the same feeling around you I get around Cream or Amy, which is weird because you're a boy, but I've heard of boys liking boys, and you smell nice, Tag is good on you  
Tails was a little shocked. Maybe his love life was with another boy since Cosmo was the only girl he can love, was it true?  
Charmy: Well maybe I should go  
Tails: Wait  
Charmy: Huh?  
Tails: Don't you wanna see if we belong together?  
Charmy blushed. The two pulled in for a kiss and they started to make out on the bed. Tails started rubbing Charmy's body and Charmy responded by rubbing Tails.  
Tails: (thinking) I gotta be careful, he's too young to know about (shocked)  
Tails: Charmy, what are you doing? (Charmy had grabbed his "sensitive spot")  
Charmy: I've heard about this too, and I know what you were doing to those girls, I want some too  
Tails: You don't have a vagina  
Charmy: Well let's do everything else  
Charmy then went down and gave Tails a blowjob. Tails was indeed shocked, he had never gotten a blowjob from a boy.  
Tails: Ow, no biting  
Charmy: Sorry  
Charmy continued the blowjob and moved his head around while doing it and he continued until Tails' Cumming. Charmy took his head off the penis after licking it a bit more. Charmy then got on his back.  
Charmy: You're turn  
Tails: this is different, I'm used to licking  
Charmy: I'm not asking for a professional job  
Tails then gave Charmy a blowjob. He licked around on the penis and sucked really hard.  
Charmy: This is way cool  
Tails: (I hope no one walks in on us)  
Charmy then started panting a lot and moaned and grabbed his pillow and eventually came.  
Charmy: Woo! What's next?  
Tails thought and then put Charmy on his stomach and sucked on his stinger. That was new but Tails needed to try something. Charmy wasn't completely satisfied but dealt with it. Tails then got another idea. He gave Charmy anal sex.  
Charmy: Oh that's how gays do it, the butt sex  
Tails continued to bang Charmy from behind and kept a smile on his face. Tails went in and out, in and out, in and out, Charmy bit his pillow and grabbed it hard and ripped it in half. Tails then came inside Charmy.  
Charmy: My turn  
Tails: Sweet merciful Christ  
Tails got on his stomach and Charmy then banged Tails from behind. He moved really fast and Tails sweated. Tails felt Charmy Cumming inside him.  
Charmy: Woo! that was awesome  
Espio: (from outside) Charmy, let's go!  
Charmy: See you around (slaps Tails' ass and leaves)  
Tails: Rouge, Blaze, Amy, Marine, and now Charmy, they're on the, "Not Much" List, at least I know what to expect from these sex acts, who is right, and these people aren't right at the moment, better go on, I need a new Cosmo  
Tails leaves the hospital the next day and moves on to get ready for his love life.


	7. Locked in a Relationship

Tails was walking out the hospital and got some more Tag and then ran into Sonic.

Sonic: Yo Tails, what's up? Heard about your events

Tails: Yeah, I guess Vector lost control of his car

Sonic: No your other events

Tails: How does news spread so fast?

Sonic: Amy's been rubbing it in my face, anyway I need to head to the prison to interrogate some people, want to join me?

Tails: Sure

The two went to the prison where Sonic had to do some talking and Tails wandered off and went down a hallway looking at the villains scowling at him. He then saw an empty chamber and then went inside

Tails: Wonder what it's like to be here?

Fiona: (coming for covers) Why don't you find out!

Tails: (Screams)

Fiona: Oh it's you, I thought you were a guard, you smell nice

Tails: Thanks

Fiona: Well since you're here why don't you give me a little action?

Tails: I thought you were too old for me

Fiona: I heard that you've slept with so many girls, I don't think it matters; this is your only chance to be with the girl you've been chasing after for so long, your choice

Tails decided that this was the only chance to be with the girl he once admired, he figured she can be the one due to his crush. He got in the bed so Fiona locked the door and then crawled in with him. She then started to kiss his neck and lick it a bit and then tool off her clothes in the process. Tails rubbed her ass as soon as she finished and then grabbed Fiona by the waist and puts her vagina on his penis. She then started to thrust onto his penis. She then licked the inside of his mouth as she banged him. She started to move really fast and rubbed on him bit and then moved his Wang in circular fashion. Tails lied there accepting his treatment and then there was some Cumming between them. Tails panted while Fiona circled her finger on his chest.

Fiona: You seem a little stronger; maybe it's all your action

Tails: I have been hitting the gym a bit; I want to be strong for my missions

Fiona: Anyway, time for part 2

Fiona went down to lick Tails' dick and then kiss the sides a bit. She then sucked on his dick and bopped her head up and down and moved really fast on the blowjob. Tails put his hands on her head and then helped by thrusting into her mouth.

Tails: Sweet Merciful Christ your one of the best

Fiona continued her blowing and then Tails came in her mouth, so she swallowed.

Tails: I have yet to meet a girl that spits

Fiona: Your turn

Tails was shocked but excited. He then got on Fiona and licked her boobs and sucked on the nips a bit and licks the valley. He then goes down and then licks Fiona's vagina. He entered his tongue in her and licked around and munched on it a bit. He had his lips deep in her vagina and sucked up the juices.

Fiona: You are good

Tails continued to soak up all the juices and lick around until a gust of cum hit Tails in the face, so he licked around his face taking all the cum into his mouth.

Fiona: You were amazing, you're more of a man than Scourge, I guess I should have stayed with you despite your age

Tails: Thanks

He then looked behind him and saw Sonic at the gate tapping his foot

Tails: I should leave

Fiona: See you tiger

Tails blushed and left the cell and stood before Sonic.

Sonic: This was not the intention for coming here Tails

Tails: Relax, I got what I wanted, a chance to be with Fiona, she may be the one after Cosmo

Sonic: Yeah keep dreaming, she'll be in there for a while

Tails: You just want her all to yourself

Sonic: Look Tails, I'm not getting into another fight with you, especially in a prison building where our first fight was, so drop it

Tails: Whatever, I need to leave now, I have things to do

Tails dashed out of there and continued his journey, looking for a woman like Cosmo that is not confined somewhere for long while.


	8. 4's a Crowd, but who gives a crap

Tails was walking down the forest area, pondering the events, hoping to find the love of his life, but it started to rain.  
Tails: So much for the beautiful days I saw  
He hid under a tree but it was struck by lightning.   
Tails: Oh my God!  
He ran but the rain came down hard and he slipped and fell in the mud. He was all dirty, and not the way he was used to. He looked up and saw Sally Acorn looking over him.  
Sally: Oh my God Tails, are you ok, here let me help you  
Tails: Thanks  
Sally helped up Tails and took him to her house.  
Sally: Get washed up  
Tails: Ok  
He went to the bathroom and removed his shoes and gloves. He opened the door and saw the bath already occupied.  
Tails: Oh my God!  
Julie-Su: Tails, what are you doing here?  
Tails: Sorry Julie, I didn't know you'd be here  
Julie-Su: Yeah I'm staying here with Sally due to the rain, you seem dirty  
Tails: I was gonna take a bath, I'll wait for you to finish  
Julie-Su: No there's enough room for us both  
Tails felt a weird sensation down his spine.  
Julie-Su: Please come in  
Tails entered the bathtub right next to Julie-Su.  
Tails: Really comfortable  
Julie-Su: I'll say, your fur is really soft  
Julie-Su buried her face in his chest, and Tails hugged her.  
Tails: Don't fall asleep  
Julie-Su: I won't  
Julie-Su then kisses his chest and caused an erection that poked her stomach. She felt a sensation and then went down and gave him a blowjob. Tails thrusted into her mouth and she bobbed her head up and down. Tails moved his waist in and out. He moved until the Cumming. Tails felt a little relaxed.  
Tails: I think I'm all clean, I should leave  
Tails got out of the tub.  
Julie-Su: I think there's someone else who feels dirty  
Tails: Who  
Mina arrived and put her hands around his waist.  
Mina: Hi Tails  
Tails: Hello Mina  
Mina: Can I have a turn at you?  
Tails: I don't know  
Mina: Come on, turn around  
She turns Tails around and gives him a blowjob, the second from a different girl. Julie-Su started licking Tails from behind. As Mina sucked his penis, Julie-Su stuck her tongue up his anus. Tails moaned and panted from the double treatment. A knock occurred on the door. Sally then opened and peeked in.  
Sally: Tails, are you...holy shit!  
Tails: Sally!  
Sally: Tails, what are you doing?  
Tails: Um...  
Julie-Su: It was my idea Sally  
Mina: I came on to him too  
Sally: I can't believe this  
Tails: Sally, we're really sorry we did this  
Sally: What? I'm upset because you didn't include me  
Tails: Say what?  
Sally: Come to my room  
Sally left, so Tails, Julie-Su and Mina followed. When they came in to her room, they saw Sally on bed, buck-naked.  
Sally: Ready?  
Tails: I guess so  
Sally: Enter me Tails  
He got on Sally and stuck his Wang inside her. He thrusted in Sally and she rubbed his ass as he thrusted. After about 5 thrusts, Julie-Su got behind Tails and thrusted against his ass. She rubbed her vagina all over his ass and left trails on it. Sally panted which each thrust and Julie-Su enjoyed rubbing against Tails' ass. Mina put her vagina near Tails' face and he stuck him tongue inside it and licked around and lapped around sucking up the juices. Tails thrusted against Sally, received rubbing from Julie-Su and licked Mina. Mina thrusted onto Tails' tongue and Sally returned her thrusts against Tails. Julie-Su rubbed a little harder. Soon Tails thrusted faster, licked faster and Julie-Su rubbed faster.  
All: It's Cumming!  
Tails came inside Sally, Sally came and got some on herself and Tails, Julie-Su came on Tails' ass and Mina came inside Tails' mouth, so he sucked it all up. They all collapsed and went to sleep. Tails woke up the next morning on the right of Sally, the West of Julie-Su, and the south of Mina, because she was lying on top of him with her head on his ass. He moved Mina a bit and she rolled over and Mina's ass was on Julie-Su's face. Julie-Su woke up and violently knocked her off.  
Mina: for fuck's sake Julie-Su!  
Julie-Su: Oh shut up  
Tails: I should leave now  
Sally: See you soon Tails  
Tails: Good-buy Aunt Sally  
He then left the house.  
Mina: Him calling you Aunt Sally made this whole thing awkward  
Sally: Call it the Funny Orgy  
Julie-Su: Uh, no  
Tails walked out the forest area.  
Tails: 3 Girls and none of these girls is my girl of my dreams, Jesus Christ when will I find one?

He continued on but had to go to his house, he needed Tag.


	9. Ride'em Cowboy

After getting more Tag, he walked around a bit more and came across knothole.

Tails: I haven't been here in a long time

Tails laid his head on a log and sighed.

Tails: I really loved being here

Bunnie: Me too

Tails turned and saw Bunnie Rabbot.

Tails: Hi Bunnie

Bunnie: What brings you here sugar?

Tails: I want to come here to relax after recent events

Bunnie: Yeah, I heard about the girls, in fact Sally called and told me about your moment

Tails: Shouldn't that be private? Hell shouldn't everything else be private, word really spreads fast from the hospital to prison

Bunnie: Oh sugar fox, you should know by now that nothing is private, even if it is sex, in fact that's what most people brag about, but I won't tell anyone

Tails: Are you coming on to be?

Bunnie: Maybe, I haven't seen eye to eye with Antoine lately, so I am looking for a temporary void

Tails: I'm looking for my one true love

Bunnie: With Cologne like that, it won't take long because you have all the girls all over you

Tails: Yeah, I guess that commercial wasn't bullshit

Bunnie: So do you wanna fuck me or not?

Tails decided what the hell; he did all the other girls, so he might as well try Bunnie

Tails: Right here?

Bunnie: No, let's go to my cabin

Tails and Bunnie went to the cabin where Bunnie undressed and got in bed

Bunnie: Don't worry about Antoine coming, he went with Rotor to see the King, he won't be back until late tonight

Tails: Try not to crush me with your arm or legs please

Bunnie: Ok Hon

Tails climbed into bed and got under Bunnie, and she stared thrusting on Tails and Tails tried thrusting back. Both Tails and Bunnie thrusted onto each other and Tails sat up while Bunnie bounced on Tails' Wang. She then put Tails' back against the wall and rubbed onto him and rubbed Tails' back against the wall. She moved really fast and sweated as she did it, Tails also sweated and panted. He then put her back on the wall and then spun his tails to get an extra boost. Soon both Tails and Bunnie came and collapsed on the bed. Tails felt a little burned out, she was tough.

Bunnie: How about a little 69?

Tails: Ok, but it may be hard with your robotic legs

Bunnie: Don't worry about that, let's turned this into a little race, first person to cum loses

Tails: Ok

Bunnie put her pussy over Tails' face and went to his dick.

Bunnie: Ready, get set, go

Bunnie sucked while Tails licked. Bunnie licked Tails' Wang from inside her mouth and tried entering the skin and did it, giving Tails a major cringe. Tails stuck his tongue far inside Bunnie's petals and got to the g-spot and gave her a cringe in return. Bunnie went deep-throat on Tails' dick and got him on the verge. Tails was desperately trying to get cum out of Bunnie's pussy by licked deep on the g-spot and soaking up the juices, but Bunnie won because Tails came inside her mouth.

Tails: You gonna spit or swallow

Bunnie: (Gulps) Swallow

Tails: The girls never spit when it comes to my sperm

Bunnie: You're too sexy for anyone to spit anything out that came out of you

Tails: That's a little far, there's more that comes out of me than sperm

Bunnie: I guess it is, I meant at least your cute little wee-wee

Tails: You know there's more stuff than sperm that comes out of there, and what do you mean little?

Bunnie: I'm just teasing you, and don't worry Tails, I wouldn't mind that extra fluid in my mouth

Tails had a shocked and disgusted look on his face.

Tails: That seems a little awkward

Bunnie: You wanna suck my tits?

Tails: Ok

Tails went up to Bunnie and sucked on her breast and licked the tips on the nip and licked the valley. Bunnie then rubbed his ass when that was happening and stuck her finger his anus and caused a little "eep!" from Tails that she laughed at. After a while, Tails decided to leave.

Bunnie: See you around Sugar Fox, say hi to Sugar-Hog for me

Tails: Will do

Tails left knot-hole. He doesn't think Bunnie is for him, too rough and a bit disturbing for certain things, but he thinks there is another good enough Rabbit for him.


	10. Mother Nature Spirits

Tails went to Cream's house in hopes of seeing if she's the one. He knocked on the door and it was answered by Vanilla.  
Vanilla: Hi there Tails  
Tails: Hi Ms. Vanilla, it Cream there?  
Vanilla: She went to the store, she'll be back soon, so would you like to come in? And you smell great  
Tails: Sure, thanks  
He entered the house and sat on the couch.  
Vanilla: So Tails, any reason you wanna see my daughter? Play date, movie, mission, fuck. her until satisfaction?  
Tails: I just wanted to...what did you just say?  
Vanilla: I heard about your past "adventures" with all these girls and that one boy  
Tails: They all came on to me, I jut want an honest love  
Vanilla: Tails, you say that but deep down inside you want to enter my daughter  
Tails: I don't know what you're talking about  
Vanilla: Are you bullshitting me?  
Tails: No  
Vanilla: I know your intentions, however, if you want my daughter, you have to take me  
Tails: Huh?  
Vanilla: You heard me Tails  
Tails: Oh crap  
Vanilla then stripped right before Tails' eyes and he could just faint at that moment, then she sat on the couch and opened her legs for Tails.  
Vanilla: Aren't you gonna come on in?  
Tails was sweating like a pig but he went in and entered Vanilla. He thrusted against Vanilla. He went in and out on Vanilla and rubbed against her and licked her boobs, then sucked them. He grabbed her ass hard and thrusted in more and licked the valley. Tails thrusted over and over until Cumming inside Vanilla. Vanilla laid back and Tails then went down to lick her vagina. Vanilla moaned in pleasure, as it has been so long since someone satisfied her in that manner. Tails gently licked Vanilla's petals and sucked up her love juices. He then crawled up to her face and entered his Wang in hr mouth and thrusted inside her mouth. She licked the tip of his Wang like a hurricane and sucked on it more. After a while and some Cumming he took it out of her mouth. He banged her again in reverse position in which his ass was facing toward her body. He continued until she passed out. He then went into the dining room to drink some water and sat neat the wall.  
Tails: That was creepy, Vanilla is way too old to be my special one, not old lady old, she's still young and beautiful, but she's way older than me, I've done all the girls except Tikal  
Then a red glowing light arrived in the area and appeared in the form of Tikal.  
Tails: What the hell?  
Tikal: You called?  
Tails: No I'm just saying you're one of the girls I did not have sexual intercourse with  
Tikal: Oh, We can change that  
Tikal took off her clothes.  
Tails: This isn't like you  
Tikal: Don't you want this?

Tails: Yeah, actually I do

Tikal: You want it? Say please

Tails: Please  
She got on Tails and thrusted on him.

Tikal: You smell great

Tails: thanks

She then tongue kissed Tails and moved up and down very gently thrusted into Tails. She then nibbled his neck a bit, and kissed chest a little. She thrusted a bit harder and caused them both to cum. She lied over him then went down below and then sucked his dick. She bobbed her head up and down and sucked his dick hard and then do a little hurricane tongue that kept Tails happy yet shocked. She continued having her head up and down and she licked up the Wang and caused Cumming. Tikal soaked up all the remains. She then went on her back and put Tails' head on her pelvis and then he licked inside her vagina. He licked around hurricane lick and stuck his tongue all the way inside and moved his head up and down thrusting his tongue inside, pretty much tongue fucking her. he moaned as Tails continued his tongue fucking. Eventually Tikal came. He turned over Tikal and then thrusted his Wang inside her ass and moved up and down and even rubbed against it a bit. He had his penis all the way up her anus and she was completely speechless and then he came inside her ass. Tikal passed out and then Tails wobbled all the way to Cream's room and laid on her bed.  
Tails: What a day, back to back with two different women, I need a rest  
Cream was on her way home and came in to the house. Upon entering, she saw her mom lying buck-naked on her couch much to Cream's confusion. She went to the kitchen and saw Tikal buck-naked.  
Cream: What's going on here?  
She went into her room and saw Tails lying on her bed.  
Cream: Tails?


	11. One True Love

Tails turned to see Cream standing there with Cheese floating around.

Tails: Hi Cream

Cream: Tails, what happened here?

Tails: Well I had some altercations with these girls

Cream: What'd you do to my mom and Tikal? And why do you smell so nice?

Tails: Tag Body spray

Cream: I see, what have you been doing lately?

Tails: I've had sex, lots of sex

Cream: Sex huh? So the rumors are true, how many girls?

Tails: Like 12, 1 boy, I would love to make you girl 13

Cream: One boy?

Tails: Yeah, sometimes I'm daring

Cream: Really? Ok right now in front of me do Cheese

Tails: Huh?

Cream: Satisfy Cheese, if you satisfied my mom, I'm sure you'll satisfy Cream

Tails: I think you're acting different than normal

Cream: We're both acting out of character, but you're moments away from sex with me, I suggest you take advantage of this opportunity

Tails nodded his head and motioned for Cheese to come on the bed. Cheese went to the bed and then got in position, and Tails managed to enter Cheese from behind.

Tails: Am I gonna get arrested for this?

Cream: No one will know

Tails then started doing Cheese from behind, thrusting faster and faster while Cheese had his eyes closed while it was happening.

Cheese: Chao, chao, chao, chao, chao, chao, CHAO!!!!

Cheese lost consciousness after that and was moved aside.

Tails: That was awkward; I really didn't see the point of that (lol)

Cream: There wasn't, I just wanted to see if you'll do it

Tails gave her a "What the fuck is wrong with you" look.

Cream: Oh don't give me that look; you get to have me now

Cream removed her clothes and got on the bed and sat next to Tails.

Cream: I gotta admit, I'm a little nervous

Tails: Don't worry, I won't hurt you

Cream nodded and lay down. Tails then got on top of her and entered her. He went slow on her and passionately kissed her and hugged her. He then kissed her neck a bit and rubbed his nose under her chin as he continued to kiss. He lifted himself up a bit to massage her breast. He continued in-and-out and bit more and rolled to his side and rubbed her ass a bit. Tails thrusted a bit more and then they both came. Then broke the embrace and rested a bit.

Cream: (pants a bit) that was fun

Tails: It will get more fun

Tails went down south and started to lick Cream's vagina, which caused a huge gasp from her. He licked all the way inside and moved it really fast like a hurricane. Cream pushed Tails' head farther inside her as he stuck it deep inside searching for that G-spot which he found and caused another gasp from Cream and her moved jerking her hips up and Tails grabbed her by hips and grabbed her ass in the process and got on his knees and kept her hips up and stuck his finger up her anus and then caused her to cum and everything got into his mouth and he licked it all up. He put her hips down and allowed her to get some air.

Cream: That was fun

Tails: I'm glad you liked it

Cream: Can I do that too?

Tails: Sure

Tails sits next to Cream's head and spreads his legs apart.

Tails: It's all yours

Cream then started giving Tails a blowjob. She bopped her head up and down slow like while Tails rubbed her head. Cream ran her tongue around his Wang Hurricane-like. She stuck her tongue in his skin and caused him to squeal. Then she actually then pushed his skin back and sucked and licked the tip and Tails felt a lot of weird sensations. Cream kissed the tip a bit and sucked some more and then eventually caused Tails to cum and went down her throat. Tails was in deep shock of what happened, Cream gave him the best blowjob he's had.

Tails: You are a Goddess of Sex

Cream giggled and blushed from that.

Cream: Well that was good, what else can we do?

Tails: Anal sex

Cream: That sounds good

Tails got behind Cream and then started to nail her in her anus.

Tails: I always though your butt was cute, now I get to enter it

Cream giggled from that joke and Tails continued entering the ass and rubbed gently. He then went down below and fingered Cream. He rubbed his finger deep in her vagina and massaged her G-spot. Cream felt like she was in heaven and turned her head to kiss Tails on the lips which he returned. Tails kept moving his Wang around her as and fingered her more and then he came in her ass and she came on his hand. He then took her cum and swallowed it.

Cream: You really like my juices

Tails: Yeah, you're my most favorite Pouch, better than Caprice Sun and Yoo-Hoo

Cream: That's Milk

Tails: You still taste better

Cream: Thanks, can I do that to you?

Tails: Sure, why not?

Tails got on all fours and Cream got behind Tails and rubbed her vagina all over his ass. Cream then started stroking Tails' penis and then jerked him off. She rubbed herself on Tails and then jerked Tails' Wang. Cream continued as Tails moaned in pleasure until a Cumming. Soon they were both out like a light. They woke up later on and saw they were both really dirty, so they took a shower together, during the shower, Cream got on Tails and he penetrated her while standing up and she wrapped her arms and legs around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Tails rubbed her ass during that as the water fell on the two.

Cream: I love you Tails

Tails: I love you too, you are my one; the one I love after Cosmo, not implying you're a second choice

Cream: Don't worry, as long as you're mine

The two had one final Cumming, the 5th, which was a new record for Tails. They then got out the bath and Tails started to leave.

Tails: See you around

Cream: Bye Tails

Tails was walking out and saw Tikal and Vanilla in a sexual predicament.

Tails: What the hell?

Vanilla gets away from Tikal.

Vanilla: Hi Tails

Tails: Ms. Vanilla, are you a pedophile?

Vanilla: No of course not, we were just curious

Tails: Anyway I gotta leave

Vanilla: Bye

Tikal: Bye Tails

Tails waved and then left the house and passed by a lot of the girls he's done it with and waved to them and was greeted by Rouge.

Rouge: Tails, we have a problem

Tails: What is it?

Rouge: Remember the day we did it?

Tails: Yeah,

Rouge: I found out that I had herpes around the time I did it with you, you may also have herpes, and I guess you passed it to all these girls

Tails was in total and complete shock.

Tails: I should have worn a condom

That's the end of Tails' Furry Bomb adventure. "Warning, Tag Body Spray is not responsible for it's wearer having sex with a plethora of different people, in heaven, the mothers, a boy, and getting herpes in the process".


End file.
